1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the control of a continuously variable transmission with which a vehicle is equipped at the time of a fail mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicular continuously variable transmission whose speed ratio is controlled through the adjustment of an effective diameter of a pulley by a hydraulic actuator, when the oil pressure to the hydraulic actuator, which adjusts the effective diameter of the pulley, is maximized to ensure retreat running at the time of a fail in a power supply system, an excessive clamping force may be applied to the pulley. Therefore, there has been proposed an art of supplying an appropriate oil pressure to the hydraulic actuator even when an electromagnetic valve that controls the oil pressure of the actuator causes a fail in the power supply system. For example, a vehicular oil pressure control apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-160379 (JP 2013-160379 A) is such an example.